nisioisinfandomcom-20200214-history
Jun Aikawa
|image1 = Aikawa_anime.png|Anime Aikawa_novel.png|Novel Aikawa_ningen.png|Ningen Aikawa_saikyou.png|Saikyou Aikawa_child.png|Kid Aikawa_ningenshiken.png|Manga Aikawa_ningenknock.png|Manga Sequel Aikawa_crossover.png|Crossover Aikawa_mazemonogatari.png|Mazemonogatari |epithet = Humanity's Strongest Contractor The Storm Before the Storm Overkill Red Desert Eagle One Against a Thousand |age = Around 24 |gender = Female |classification = Human |relatives = Takashi Saitou (Biological Father) Jun Saitou (Biological Mother) Akira Kajou (Father) Junya Aikawa (Father) Kengo Saitou (Grandfather) Masami Saitou (Grandmother) Puniko Yuigahama (Artificial "Sister") |occupation = Private Contractor |work_of_origin = Zaregoto Series Ningen Series Saikyou Series |novel_debut = Zaregoto Volume 1 Ningen Volume 1 Saikyou Volume 1 |anime_debut = Kubikiri Cycle: Aoiro Savant to Zaregoto Tsukai Episode 8 |manga_debut = Zerozaki Soushiki no Ningen Shiken Volume 5, Chapter 22 Zerozaki Kishishiki no Ningen Knock Volume 4, Chapter 18 |voice_actor = Yuuko Kaida }} Jun Aikawa ( , Aikawa Jun) is a main character of the Zaregoto Series, a reoccuring character in the Ningen Series and the protagonist of the Saikyou Series. She is a private contractor known in the underworld as "Humanity's Strongest". Personality Aikawa is a loud and overwhelming person, with an agressive manner of speaking and a general disregard for the feelings of others (a trait shared with her father), as well as an overbearing arrogance. She is known around the world as the Strongest Contractor, being able and willing to accomplish all jobs she is presented with, as long as the pay is good. She has stated that she feels like God is intentionally overworking her out of fear, as she rarely gets any free time. Many ridiculous "tales" about her have been spread around, and although their contents are almost always completely absurd, after meeting her, people tend to start to believe them. Aikawa hates being called by her last name, as, according to her, "only her enemies call her that". Even though she is seen as a terrifying force to her enemies, and has stated that she doesn't have any problems with killing people, Aikawa is fundamentally a good person, with a very strong sense of justice. Because of her amazing talents and skills, she has developed very high standards for how humans should behave, believing that if they give it their all, anyone can reach the top. As a result, she is most often very angry with the world when she knows "how much better it could be". This trait of her most easily seen when she is interacting with the Nonsense User, a person that refuses to give anything full effort, even when he clearly possesses the abilities to solve most problems he is faced with. She is also someone who trusts her friends very much, refusing to suspect Ichihime Yukariki as the culprit in the case at the Hanging High School, even when all the evidence pointed to her. Ichihime admires Aikawa very much for this reason, because, even though they both grew up in similarly unfortunate circumstances, Aikawa has the strength to keep trusting others. Appearance Aikawa is a tall woman, described as beautiful, with bright red hair, with a lightning-shaped yellow strand of hair on the front, and sharp red eyes, which she usually covers up with a pair of sunglasses. She is defined by the color red, her clothing almost always incorporating it. While on a job, she usually wears a red suit over a blue shirt, with a tight skirt and thigh high boots. On her date with the Nonsense User, she wore a white headband, a white T-shirt showing her stomach and a pair of black tight jeans. When she was a child, she wore a white dress, red striped stockings, and had her hair in two lightning shaped twintails. Background Aikawa was born through incestious action between a very young Takashi Saitou and one of the Jun Saitou twins, who disappeared not long after her birth. She was used in an experiment by her father and two other colleagues of his, named Akira Kajou and Junya Aikawa, who were also called her fathers (although in her eyes, the only one she really considered a father was Junya Aikawa, even taking his surname). The experiment's aim was to create the strongest human through all sorts of ways. Aikawa was considered a failed result and abandoned, although Takashi's colleagues continued on with the experiment to create Humanity's Final Existence, Magokoro Omokage. At some point in time, a young Aikawa met the killer musician Magashiki Zerozaki, who fell in love with her. Later, she became known around the world as Humanity's Strongest Contractor. Appearances *Zaregoto Light Novel Series *Ningen Light Novel Series *Saikyou Light Novel Series *Zerozaki Soushiki no Ningen Shiken Manga Series *Zerozaki Kishishiki no Ningen Knock Manga Series *Mazemonogatari, "Jun Build" Short Story *Seishun Kijinden! 240 Gakuen Trivia *Aikawa, her last name, can be translated to "river of love". *Jun, her first name, can mean "wet" or "charm". *The word for "pure love" in Japanese is "jun'ai", and so, read in the Western order, her name would mean "river of pure love". Category:Zaregoto Series Category:Ningen Series Category:Saikyou Series Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Characters